Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin
Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin is a spinning dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue At the start of the ride's queue, there are some license plates hanging on the wall which have code-like puns of various Disney things or slogans. They include 2N TOWN (Toontown), MR TOAD (Mr. Toad), 1DRLND (Wonderland), IM L8 (I'm late - The White Rabbit), CAP 10 HK (Captain Hook), LITL MERM8 (The Little Mermaid), 101 DLMTNS (101 Dalmatians), FAN T C (Fantasy), RS2CAT (Aristocat), ZPD2DA (Zip-a-dee-doo-dah), and 3 LIL PIGS (Three Little Pigs). The queue of the ride winds through dark narrow alleys of Toontown, the Ink & Paint Club, and the weasels' hideout in Toontown where guests can overhear the weasels, Jessica Rabbit, and Baby Herman talking, setting up the plot of the ride. The queue eventually enters the Toontown Cab Company which is the boarding area. Ride Guests board a yellow toon cab named Lenny, the twin cousin of Benny the cab. Each cab seats two people, and the cabs are dispatched in groups of two. At the beginning of the ride guests encounter Roger Rabbit and Benny, spinning out in a puddle of DIP spilled by the weasels, and the guests' cab drives into the dip as well. At this point, the steering wheel of the cab becomes active, and the cab can then spin around, much like Mad Tea Party. The attraction's storyline focuses on the weasels' plot to kidnap Jessica and Dip Roger and Benny. Wise Guy has tied up Jessica and placed her in the trunk of his car. The cars then careen into a China shop run by a bull who is trying to protect some of his wares. Upon exiting the shop, the cars travel down Spin Street, where toon fire hydrants, power cables and streetlights laugh and spin around. Next, the cars enter the Toontown Power House, where Roger is having a shocking fight with Psycho. Passing through a series of explosions, the cars "fall down" from toon skyscrapers. Heading closer to street level past a group of stairs, Roger promises to fix things. The cabs enter the Gag Factory, going past various jokes and gags, with weasels threatening the cabs along the way. Jessica manages to free herself and mallet her weasel captors. Just as the Dip-Mobile is about to dip the cabs, they narrowly escape and Roger saves the day by stretching his arm out and using a portable hole to allow the vehicles to return safely to the Cab Company, going through a cartoon "The End" title card to return to the loading zone. Voice Cast * Charles Fleischer * Roger Rabbit - Charles Fleischer * Benny the Cab - Charles Fleischer * Greasy - Charles Fleischer * Psycho - Charles Fleischer * Jessica Rabbit - Kathleen Turner * Baby Herman - Jim Cummings * Wise Guy - David Lander * Wheezy - June Foray * Stupid - Fred Newman * Sleazy - Will Ryan * Bongo the Gorilla - Marcelo Vignali * Laughing Jack-in-the-Box Clown - Marcelo Vignali * Bull in China Shop - Marcelo Vignali Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Fastpass availible * This is nearly identical to the ride of the same name at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. Category:Attractions Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides